


Drunk

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, lotsa gross shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: Some crack ship porn I wrote a couple months ago and never published.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD

Rick and Ford somehow find themselves in Ford's lab, drinking casually and relishing old times. Like usual, they've brought their grandson and nephew with them. As Ford is retelling a story of one of his adventures in a completely different dimension and Rick is sucking back another bottle of booze, Dipper and Morty sneak off. Ford doesn't pay it any mind, assuming they're going to play video games. Rick can take a wild guess that there's something else going on. The thought's in the back of his mind, but he doesn't indulge in it. He's preoccupied with getting shitfaced.

After a while Rick is well past tipsy. He stammers something to Ford about taking a piss before drunkenly wandering out of the lab. Being at a house that's not his own and being as wasted as he is, he doesn't remember exactly where the bathroom is, so he starts opening up every closed door he passes.

Eventually he opens up a closet where he can vaguely make out two writhing bodies. His vision takes a second to adjust to the darkness before he realizes it's Morty and that feminine kid. They both stop immediately in paralyzing fear.

But instead of reacting in hostility and disgust like he usually would, he slumps into the doorway. "No no no, you don't need to stop." His voice is soft and almost empathetic and his breath reaks of alcohol.

"Rick, you're drunk," Morty says, freaked out.

"Yeah but, you don't need t-- you don't gotta stop, it's fine, it's cool."

For whatever reason, even with his grandpa right there, Morty's still hard as a rock. He feels sick correlating those two thoughts.

"S'this your guys' first time?"

Both of them nod uncomfortably. They're both fully dressed and toppled on top of each other.

"Duhh, it obviously is. You know that feels a lot better if you take your pants off right?"

"Uhhh..." Morty's feeling _super_ weird about this now. Rick reaches right over to Morty's button and fly and starts undoing them.

"Trust grandpa, Morty. I've done this a thou--" he burps, "a thousand times. Pants are waaaay too tight." He pulls Morty's jeans off for him and Morty's stomach starts to tie up in knots.

Without waiting Dipper takes his own pants off too.

"See, the girly kid already knows what's up. What's your, what's your, what's your, what's your... what's your name, again, kid?"

Dipper blushes. "Dipper,"

"Yeah, Dipper knows what he's doing." Rick sits back and waits. "You, you guys can, can go back to what you're doing now."

They still awkwardly sit motionless.

"Ohhh," Rick says, his voice soft and understanding. "I know what's going on." He inches close to Morty again and puts his hand on his thigh, rubbing reassuringly.

"W-w-w-w--what the hell, Rick?!"

Without a word he cups Morty's crotch in his long, calloused fingers. "You don't gotta worry about me being in the room, y'know?" He gently rubs Morty's dick, which had started to go soft. "Here, just let me, let me get you hard again, and you can keep doing what you were doing."

Morty feels like he's going to throw up. It's his grandpa, and he's _rubbing his dick,_ but it feels _good._ He can feel his whole inner body flooding cold, sweat beading all over his skin. He feels violated and uncomfortable and _wrong_ but his dick is rock hard again, throbbing violently in his grandpa's hand.

" _There_ you go. Just keep, just keep going like I'm not even here."

Dipper inches in close to Rick. "Hey, I think mine's going down too,"

Morty glares at the other teen, sick and so hard it was starting to hurt.

Rick could see clear as day, even in the dark, sweaty closet that Dipper was still pitching a tent. Suddenly it clicks why that kid is always all over him when he was with Ford, asking him how this and that works and making googoo eyes.

Instead of being angry or disgusted he laughs, and nods.

This Dipper knows what he wanted, isn't a shy little wimpass like Morty, and isn't afraid to be upfront. For that he grabs the base of his dick and starts to properly jerk him off.

Dipper whines and arches his back. Morty watches, furious and envious.

"Why does _he_ get a handjob but I get, fuckin', I dunno, molested?"

"Shhh-shhh-shhh," Rick leans in close to Morty. "Because I was just tryin' to help you get it back up for your little boyfriend," he says, voice low. "And you're my grandson. Limp-wrist over here actually wanted me to jerk him off, and told me so, so I did. You were all weird about me trying to help you get it up so I stopped."

Wanting his spot as the favorite back, Morty sits right up against his grandpa and shoves his underwear down, his dick standing tall.

Rick rolls his eyes, the cuddly edge of his drunkenness having worn off. " _Somebody_ 's jealous." Still he expertly takes his grandson's hard-on in his other hand and works it in time with the other teen's.

Both of them writhe and Rick feels himself getting mildly aroused, but he's old and still pretty drunk, rendering him incapable of getting it up himself.

"I'm close," Dipper moans.

Rick starts pumping both of them harder. They both moan and writhe underneath him.

Suddenly the closet door opens again, and this time it's Ford, looking for Rick and having heard the noise. His face goes pale when he finds him, drunk and jerking off two fourteen year old boys. But both of them are wanton and thrusting into Rick's hands. The sight makes him wince, especially since one of the boys is his nephew. But it also makes him feel feverish. He can't take his eyes away.

Dipper yelps, seconds away from cumming and looking directly into Ford's eyes. The fact that his uncle is looking directly at him in such a vulnerable position only makes the intensity sharper, before pushing him over the edge. He cums in Rick's hand, who keeps going and pulls faster on his own grandson, who starts making loud, ugly noises even as Ford watches. He doesn't care, he's too close to the edge.

"Fuck! Aah, fuck, Rick, oh my god, oh _jeez,_ "

His first shot is so hard it goes over a foot in the air, the rest dribbling down his cock.


End file.
